A variety of toilets, also known as water closets, are known, and typically have a stationary receptacle member for receiving liquid or solid human waste, with an associated water tank. When used as a urinal, the conventional toilet is typically used by sitting or the seat that is provided as part of the toilet, or in the case of males often by standing in front of the toilet receptacle member and discharging directly into the receptacle member. Use of a conventional toilet as a urinal has a number of disadvantages, including the splashing of urine from the toilet receptacle member onto areas surrounding the toilet, especially when used by a male, associated objectionable noises, difficulties in use particularly by smaller individuals e.g. children who cannot reach the toilet receptacle member without using a stool or other means of elevation, and the large volume of water, e.g. up to about five gallons, for each flushing of the toilet. In addition, installation of a toilet requires a significant area in which to accommodate the toilet and its associated water tank as well as installation of the associated plumbing. Moreover, the toilet and its tank are heavy, which must be taken into account during installation.
A number of adjustable urinals have been developed for use in association with a toilet and which may in some instances be intended to be unisexual. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,579 of P. S. Soler describes a urine drain which has a housing attached to a flexible tube, the drain part of which is discharged through the side of the toilet receptacle member. The water inlet is activated by a valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,947 of E. C. Markles discloses a urinal that is rotated about a horizontal axis into the desired position. It is believed that the receptacle is not designed for females, and it is not variable in height. The unit flushes only when the toilet flushes and the amount of water used in flushing is not minimal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,328 of W. Walega discloses a toilet, that includes a urinal disposed adjacent to the stationary receptacle member of the toilet and which is movable between a retracted position recessed into the tank of the toilet receptacle member and a use position. It is believed that the receptacle is not designed for females, and the amount of water used in flushing is not minimal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,374 of S. E. Hubrig, et al. has a receptacle that does not drain until it is pushed up to a height greater than the top of the toilet receptacle member. Receptacle movement would seem to be awkward for children, and the amount of water used in flushing is not minimal or automatic.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,260 of Diago discloses a pivot-mounted urinal of restricted movement that returns to a vertical position by gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,455 of Carter discloses a urinal with a threaded collar for extension of the urinal bowl and which is restricted to forward movement through an angle of approximately 15.degree..
A urinal that is more user-friendly, which uses a minimal amount of water and could be automatic in flushing, and which may be used in locations other than adjacent to a toilet would be useful. It would be advantageous if the urinal is unisexual.